


Kitty Just Please Say Yes

by ILoveAsra



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, Dating, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Music, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sweet, Touring, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAsra/pseuds/ILoveAsra
Summary: Based on the song love story by Taylor Swift, Adam and Tommy meet when Tommy auditions, will they only be friends? or will they be more?
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff
Kudos: 11





	Kitty Just Please Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's welcome

Adam let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, he was getting annoyed. He’s been auditioning bass players for the past 2 hours and no one was even remotely talented, he didn’t understand how somebody could come to a bass player audition and not be able to play that instrument, he crossed off the name of the guy who had just auditioned and looked at the next name. Tommy Ratliff. Adam was hoping Tommy knew how to at least play.

“Tommy Ratliff!” he called, he didn’t know what to expect but he had felt the air leave his lungs when Tommy walked in, Adam had a type in guys, he liked small and elfish blondes and hey if they had brown eyes, then that was just a bonus and of course Tommy had brown eyes done in a smokey eye with pink gloss on his lips, multiple piercings in one ear and his hair was shaved on one side a gorgeous red color.

Tommy had gotten out his bass and tuned, he was looking at Adam, he couldn’t understand why Adam was looking at him like he had been made from the gods, he cleared his throat and spoke “um which song do you want me to play?”

Adam had to blink a few times hearing Tommy’s voice and pull him out of his thoughts “right um sorry, it’s been a long day. Do the bridge of fever for me please”

Tommy nodded “I get that, my feet are killing me from waiting in line for hours”

“All the guys auditioning for the bassist can’t fucking play the instrument that they’re auditioning for and it’s annoying”

“You should have heard them outside, they were bragging about how awesome they were”

Adam huffed out a laugh “that’s not what I’ve heard for the last 2 hours”

Tommy chuckled and started playing, he was extremely talented and exactly what Adam had been looking for the past two hours. Adam was smiling big, he had finally found his bassist!

Adam smiles and was listening to the cute blonde play, he was definitely hiring Tommy. He had told his manager to get rid of everyone else, he had found his bassist. His manager just smiled and nodded and sent the rest home as Tommy finished playing.

Adam smiles and was up on his feet clapping “hell yes! That’s what I’ve been looking for!”

Tommy smiled and blushed behind his hair “I um thanks”

Adam smiles “you’re welcome, please say yes to being my bassist”

Tommy smiles “yes”

Adam smiled and clapped his hands “wonderful! Follow me to fill out paperwork and you’ll be officially in the band”

Tommy smiles and put his bass in the case as he stood up and picked up the case “sounds awesome”

Adam smiles “and when we get done, I’ll take you out for dinner to celebrate”

Tommy smiles “sounds great, I’m starving, I didn’t even eat breakfast because I was so nervous about the audition that I mainly had a cup of coffee”

Adam smiles “you need to take care of yourself as well”

Tommy smiles “I will, I promise”

Adam smiled and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s waist “good, now let’s go”

Tommy smiled and leaned into Adam, he couldn’t help it as he followed Adam. He could already tell that he was going to like working with Adam.

The paperwork took a couple of hours but it was worth it, Tommy was excited to start playing with Adam and everyone else, he hoped they liked him and that they would be friends easily, over dinner Adam kept telling him he had nothing to worry about and that he would be accepted with open arms by everyone. Tommy learned that Monte was the guitarist, Issac was the drummer and Cam was the keyboardist and that a bassist was the only thing they were missing to bring everything together in the music. 

Tommy was looking forward to meeting everyone, especially Monte, something inside him told him that him and Monte would be fast friends and have a lot of talks for hours about music of all kinds, Adam was a pop singer but he loved rock and blues and he knew that in those two genres, the guitar was always the strongest and most played.

Adam was looking forward to introducing everyone to Tommy. 

Tommy was looking forward to meeting everyone and playing what he loved. 

Music. 

Neither knew that music would bring them closer than they imagined.

As musicians and friends.

But maybe even lovers?

Time would tell and they were looking forward to what the future held for them.

This would be the start of Adommy.


End file.
